


In Which You Save The Universe

by Valkarabug



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Asgard (Marvel), Asgardian Reader (Marvel), F/M, Feels, Flashbacks, Friendship/Love, Infinity Stones (Marvel), Loki (Marvel) Angst, Marvel Universe, Midgard (Marvel), My First Fanfic, Not A Fix-It, POV reader, Post-Thor: The Dark World, Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Reader has a Premonition gift, Reader-Insert, Space Flight, Superpowers, in english!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:15:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24901414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valkarabug/pseuds/Valkarabug
Summary: After being banished from Asgard, a premonition of tragedy plague your mind, becoming the primary reason of your long journey that will take more than expected.
Relationships: Loki & Thor (Marvel), Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter One.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is my first fanfic, and my first time writing in english. Hope you like it!

Your footsteps resounded against the dark metal floor, echoing in a vast corridor. The same that, in a matter of seconds, will be filled with people trying to escape the wrath of the Mad Titan. One hand close to your heart, the other trying to reach the end of the path, which seemed to spread in endless desperation. From somewhere, you can hear the voice of a woman whom you do not know, shouting your name through the corridor in a vain attempt to stop you. 

To your left, an immense window extends as the only source of light, illuminating your exasperated pace. Behind it, an infinite night remains present until, little by little, a colossal ship, a destroyer of worlds you believe, slowly devours the landscape, and brings the darkness that consumes you before reaching the exit. 

And yet, your hands push the door open, and before you appears the image in which you have wasted countless prayers to try to eradicate it. The hand of Loki, your old friend, is extended towards the Mad Titan, offering him a gleaming source of light that you know very well. They can't see you, but you can see them, and what happens next has become the center of your nightmares. 

You don't know quite how, yet you know why. Your old friend tries to play one last card against the beast in front of him, perhaps wishing that he could be saved that way, that he could save both. But fate is cruel, and the brief light of hope in Loki's eyes soon disappears, transforming all into despair. 

____ 

Eyes slowly opening, heavy breathing, vision slightly blurred. It is clear that your body is still not used to that premonition. You have been in Midgard a few weeks now, and it still causes your bones to tremble under indescribable terror. When did they start happening? You are certain that it was after being banished from Asgard by order of King ‘‘Odin’’. You can still remember it, the strong headache that left behind when it ended, accompanied by a deep feeling of uncertainty about the future. 

Your gaze is still stuck on the ceiling, but at least everything seems to return to normal, it's finally over. You can relax and breathe. Still, this time you promised not to ignore the possible vision of the future that your gift has to offer you. Deep down you know that you will not allow it to be like that time. That time, you mumble under your breath as you rub your eyelids against your hands, telling yourself that it is too early to relive such a memory, but your head is always one step ahead of you, like an indomitable beast. 

Sitting up slowly on your bed, you lower your feet. But, when the tips of your fingers touches the floor, these don't meet the pleasant and warm welcome of your wooden floor, but cold marble. Blinking a second time, you realize that your mind has swallowed you up into a lucid memory. 

Golden lights spread around you, embracing your body. You still can remember it clearly, this place... You are inside Asgard's palace, trying to pay attention to every little detail of it. You have never spent so much time there. It had not been like this until, after a sudden change of plans, Loki inherited the throne. Himself ordering your presence to the palace made you felt happy, but after a few hours happiness became oddness. Something didn't add up. 

Right now you are there, or well, your mind is. Loud footsteps are heard not so far from you, and soon you see the guards marching to where the commotion is, you also decide to go, concern dominating your muscles, is that the voice of Prince Thor? It seems that Loki is there too. Could be? Your footsteps hurry in a mere intent to extinguish the confusion, but a familiar voice stops you midway. Hearing your name, you quickly turn to, for your surprise, meet Loki, who may have taken some secret passage to elude the guards. Why would he need to do that? 

''What is happening? Why is Prince Th--?" You say as your eyebrows furrowed in uncertainty. 

"My brother has disobeyed my Father's last order. But I'll take care of it, wait for me here." His voice interrupts yours, something distant in his gaze, you believe that his eyes reflect someone else's being, before turning his back on you. 

''I'm worried about you.'' You say while taking two steps forward, causing Loki to stop walking away. 

"Let me accompany you, I know I can fight by your side." After you get close enough, he's already looking at you once more, something soft in his expression. 

Loki takes a few seconds before speaking, breathing in, his hesitant hand ending over your shoulder, and says. 

"Wait for me here, I have to deal with this on my own. You go with my mother, I am sure your company will do her good.'' Once again he decides to take a few seconds to watch your face, your eyes, clearly noticing your worried expression. 

"I'll be back in the next few minutes." It's the last thing he says after very gently, he press his hand onto your shoulder. In response, you rest your hand on his for a few seconds before he leaves. 

Without realizing it, you are standing in front of the bathroom mirror, with your hand resting over your shoulder. You can swear that you felt his cold skin under the palm of your hand, even after the memory dissipated. But it was probably the product of your imagination, or the power that your memory carries by giving you these lucid memories. 

"Apparently this trip will be filled with echoes of the past..." You manage to laugh, even if it's comes out short and weak. 

After that, you continue with your morning routine, studying your -not so much- elaborated plan while you wash your face, following the steps in your head when leaving the bathroom, counting the possible months that it could take you while making breakfast, remembering the faces and possible names of the people who would be involved in your plan. Especially one... 

It is not your first time in Midgard, and thanks to your contacts –or being friends with Loki- you have the necessary information about a distinguished character who lives in the mountains of Eastern Europe. 

Now, in front of you lies your breakfast, which, when you start eating it is yet again sadly plagued by unanswered questions. Collecting the Infinity Stones will be a suicide mission in itself, but what will happen when the moment of truth comes? Will you run down the hall to change destiny? Suddenly the food becomes heavy and you have a hard time swallowing it. 

Latveria awaits your arrival, or at least you hope so.


	2. Chapter Two

Today is the day where you must meet the mercenary, what was his name again? Mr. Pool? New York is a big city, perhaps not the best city for you to live in considering what happened not too long ago. You have to keep in mind that there are still parts of the city that need to be rebuilt, and people's fear is a bit far from dissipating. That is why you decided to keep a low profile, it will be the best option since you still cannot leave the city behind. Not without the mercenary.

His job would be simple, accompany you to your missions in search for the infinity stones, although he doesn't necessarily have to go to all of them, that depends on how much money he want. Speaking of, you weren't necessarily a very wealthy person back in Asgard, and you definitely aren't one now.

Your source of money is mainly expensive things, among others, such as your jewelry. But knowing what awaits you in the future, you aren't particularly attached to it. That is the mainly reason why you don't really care too much about giving your personal items as a pay.

Even so, there is an old bracelet that you prefer to keep for yourself.

This one has an emotional weight which lately has been tainted with a bittersweet feeling. Anyway, your hands go in search for the object, finding a small wooden box slightly adorned with engraved details on its wood. When you open it, there is the mentioned bracelet along with other items of similar value.

It was a gift from Loki, the memory coming to you when you take the bracelet between your fingers. He found it during a mission, inside of a hidden ruin from the abysmal forests of Vanaheim. As always, you two had been accompanied there. Apparently a criminal had escaped into the woods, making him the target of your mission.

Initially the idea was for a small group of trackers to go. But somehow, Loki managed to add himself and you to the search.

Sadly, you can't remember exactly how, but the two of you ended up separating from the group, while he continued to highlight something about some ruins. His enthusiastic smile is marked in your memory over any other detail.

His green eyes fitting perfectly with the landscape, and a hand extended towards you.

It didn't take too long to get to the ruins, which made you feel a little bit down. Still, you kept your senses on alert at all times. This time you had carried your bow, partly thinking it would fit better with the occasion. But the real reason was that even though Loki was a close friend, he was still a Prince, and if something happened to him... Let's just say you wouldn't want to live the experience. Not only because of the feeling of guilt and the punishment that would fall on your shoulders, but also because for a long time the feeling you feel towards him were slowly blossoming. And just thinking that you might lose him, just like that, scared you.

Now, inside the ruins, a large column of ancient stone stretched out in front of and above you two. Which in fact, no longer served its purpose since its tip was shattered. Nature took its place, spreading over the walls, the half-fallen windows, and the moldy ground under your boots.

You and Loki shared a look in silence before continuing to wander the place, which gradually lit up with the rays of the Sun that entered from the broken windows.  
He was already a few steps ahead after being reminded by you to be careful. Apparently his eyes had caught something bright in between the rubble, the object seems to shine even brighter under sunlight.

Now, several years later, its shine has been almost completely lost. Blame the passage of time, but, there's still some golden light that, under the rays of the Sun, seems to give the vitality it once had.

Masking your nostalgia with a smile, you decide that this brazelet will be the last detail of your outfit for today. Perhaps and its ancient brightness will illuminate you on your way, conceding you good fortune.

Now it’s time to go after the mercenary.

The streets of New York were the same as every day, busy with a tide of people who passed by, luckily ignorant enough to not know your identity. You are a little grateful for it, the blissful ignorance that kept you safe under its blanket. Midgard still doesn't trust you since the attack where, due to a series of unfortunate events, you were involved in it.

It was not your intention to vandalize your image in that way when you traveled to Midgard with Prince Thor to save his younger brother, and your best friend, Loki. Who was causing pandemonium in the land of mortals. At first, you refused to believe, he would not cause such misfortune, right?

The news were confusing, but not as much as the obvious one. He came back from the dead in a way far beyond of what you imagined.

Your steps turned in a corner, just another couple of streets before reaching your destination. Meanwhile, a young boy dressed as Thor pass by walking beside his father. You instinctively follow him with your eyes, blinking twice.

Thor, he was the reason why you were granted to travel to Midgard. He convinced his father and allowed you to set foot on the intimate and delicate ground that is family.

Finally, in front of you lay an ice cream shop. One of the places where the mercenary usually hangs out, if the rumors are true, of course. The place itself didn't stand out too much, it could almost go unnoticed by most eyes, unless you're thinking of buying ice cream.

When you entered a sweet aroma enveloped your body, was that the way ice cream should smell? The place was small and honestly you could swear it needed better maintenance, the dusty floor was the least trustworthy thing.

But you weren't here today because of it, your target was the mercenary. Which was surely hiding in the darkest part of the premises. Your eyes swept from left to right, firmly marking your brow as you took a step forward.

'' Oh. '' Within fifteen seconds upon entering, you found the mercenary.

It has to be him, right? It is just as that blog described it, red and black suit. But why would he wear it in the middle of the day? You start to think that maybe it was a bad idea to intercept it during these hours. On the other hand, you had no time to waste.

As you get closer, you can hear his conversation with the ice cream man, an old man with white mustaches, you can almost see his eyes through his dark glasses. He turns his head, pointing at you with his chin.

'' Are you planning to order something? '' The man breaks the silence.

'' Yes, I was thinking about doing it... '' You answer a bit distracted, your gaze fixed on your target until he turns too to look at you.

''I know you. '' The mercenary spoke pointing his finger at you, setting aside an empty dessert glass.

''Excuse me? '' His statement took you by surprise.

''It has to be you, it has to be her. '' He added as he turned around speaking to the ice cream man.

Until this moment you did not understand what he meant, but now you did. He knew your identity.

''Oh no — I mean — yes, but... ''

''Something tells me you're not here for ice cream. She’s not here for ice cream. Is your friend in town? Not Hemsworth though, the other one... Tall, dark pointy hair, horny. ''

''Hem — Who? Excuse me? Did you just say ...? ''

''The helmet thingy. '' He gestures with its hands pretending to have two horns over his head.

''The helmet, of course... Uhm, Mr. Pool, I need to speak to you alone. ''

''What for? ''

''For a job. '' Now it seemed that you had finally caught his attention. To which '' Mr. Pool '' changed his expression to a more serious one, or so you thought, it is not easy to know what expression he has with the mask on.

Both decide to go to the back of the ice cream parlor where you begin to explain your intricate plan to your, possible, future partner or rather, future bodyguard. By rubbing your hands you finish telling the how and why of the situation, although highlighting and putting more emphasis on the part of the pay.

If luck is on your side, then there wouldn't be much to worry about. Or so you wish.


End file.
